1. Field
The invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus capable of discharging a heat generated during a driving operation thereof to the outside thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel, and a driver which applies a control signal to the display panel. The driver includes a driving circuit board and a flexible printed circuit board. The driving circuit board includes a connector connected to a source voltage cable, and plural circuit elements mounted on the driving circuit board and used to generate the control signal. The flexible printed circuit board is electrically connected between the driving circuit board and the display panel to transmit the control signal to the display panel from the driving circuit board. In addition, the flexible printed circuit board has flexibility, and thus the flexible printed circuit board is bent while being coupled to the driving circuit board and the display panel, thereby reducing an overall volume of the display apparatus.